This invention relates to a new and useful pillow for support of the expanded abdomen of a pregnant woman during the latter stages of pregnancy.
It is often difficult for a pregnant woman to sleep and rest during the latter stages of pregnancy. While there are many reasons for this difficulty, one of the principal reasons given by pregnant women and their physicians is the inability of a pregnant woman to comfortably support her expanded abdomen while lying in bed during the latter stages of pregnancy. And, of course, as a pregnant woman approaches full term pregnancy, expansion of her abdomen occurs at a faster rate and it becomes increasingly more difficult for her to obtain the sleep and rest which she requires. Unfortunately, this occurs at a time when the pregnant woman's physician is prescribing increased sleep and rest for the benefit of both the pregnant woman and her unborn child.
In the past, a pregnant woman's only practical alternative was to sleep and rest lying flat on her back during the latter stages of pregnancy. But, it is well known that many people are in the habit of sleeping and resting on either their right side or their left side. It is also well known that one's sleeping and resting habits are usually formed during early childhood. Often a pregnant woman who has been accustomed to sleeping and resting on her side since early childhood cannot comfortably sleep and rest on her back during the latter stages of pregnancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,862 describes a mattress having a cavity located in the upper surface and configured to receive the expanded abdomen of a pregnant woman so that she is permitted to sleep and rest facing downwardly on the mattress during the latter stages of her pregnancy. Unfortunately, this mattress is not capable of providing adequate support for the expanded abdomen of a pregnant woman when she is lying on her side. Also, this mattress, and any imaginable special mattress, has several inherent disadvantages which would limit its use by pregnant women.
A mattress is too heavy and bulky for a pregnant woman to move it to various locations in her home and to carry it with her to various locations outside her home when she finds it necessary to travel during pregnancy. Notwithstanding the disclosure of a plug in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,862, it is unlikely that this mattress, or any imaginable special mattress, would be satisfactory for routine use following pregnancy. A mattress is a major purchase and many pregnant women cannot afford to purchase a new mattress during pregnancy if it cannot be used after pregnancy. Of the pregnant women who can afford to purchase a new mattress during pregnancy, many of them would consider the purchase of a relatively expensive special purpose mattress to be frivolous since an existing general purpose mattress would be usable during pregnancy. If the pregnant woman considered purchase of a special purpose mattress frivolous, it is likely that she would forego the purchase notwithstanding the potential for greater comfort during her pregnancy.
These and other disadvantages of a maternity mattress are not inherent in the present invention. The present invention provides a generally wedge-shaped pillow constructed from foam rubber or another suitable resilient material. The upper surface of the pillow has a cavity positioned adjacent to the front surface of the pillow. The cavity is appropriately shaped to receive and support the expanded abdomen of a pregnant woman lying on her side.
The size and weight of the pillow enable a pregnant woman to carry the pillow with her if she must travel during the latter stages of her pregnancy. And, the relative simplicity of the pillow would enable it to be manufactured and sold for a price which most pregnant women can afford to pay. Since the pillow would be relatively inexpensive to purchase and is not a substitute for an existing general purpose item owned by pregnant women prior to their pregnancy, it is unlikely that many pregnant women would consider the purchase of the pillow to be a frivolous one. Accordingly, the pillow of the present invention has potential for widespread use by pregnant women during the latter stages of pregnancy. Use of the pillow of the present invention by a pregnant woman during the latter stages of pregnancy would benefit not only the woman but also her unborn child.
These and many other advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following brief description of drawings, description of the preferred embodiment and claims.